


Serendipity

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doffy pulling strings for Law, M/M, club owner Doffy, fresh graduate Law, funny Dofladile banter, hospital owner Crocodile, mind-blowing orgasms, phoning while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: Law wants to sit in a secluded corner of the club and sulk about not getting his dream job but nooo, this persistent man in pink has to literally shower him with unsolicited attention (as well as unexpected help).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> E rating for entire fic, which will be only a few chapters.

 

"Please, just... leave me alone."

Law's slouched on a stool at the very end of the large bar counter. The seat that's right next to the wall and the only things Law can see behind the counter are wet rags, used glasses, and dusty liquor bottles that no-one orders much.

The atmosphere here is radically different from the center of the counter, which is where all the social butterflies are fluttering about with their freshly made pina coladas or mojitos, but it's exactly what Law wants. A lonely spot where he can keep to himself and wallow in his disappointment. 

Despite Law's unfriendly attitude, the tall man in ostentatious pink clothes takes the stool beside him.

"You look like you could use some company," he purrs with a toothy grin.

"Mister, I'm not trying to bait a lay with my sad face. I'm not even drunk," he explains while gesturing at his orange juice.

"I just want some time alone. _Alone_ ," he emphasizes.

"Then why come to a _nightclub,_ of all places?"

"...None of your business."

Law's redhead roommate and his cronies are holding a weed smoking session in their room, and this is the nearest place to their cheap dorm that'll be open long enough for the student to lounge around until those stoned bastards crawl back to their own hell holes.

"If you want some peace and quiet, I could open a nice private room for you."

Frowning, Law raises his middle finger.

There's the sound of glass breaking behind the counter. One of the bartenders that came to put away either a glass or a bottle stands frozen in place. When he takes a step forward, Law can hear the shards crunching beneath his shoes.

"You little shit," the bartender who looks like Mick Jagger says to Law, fuming as if the student had murdered his beloved poodle. "Do you realize who you just flipped off? He's the--"

"Now, now, Diamante," says the blond, splaying one large hand in front of the bartender as a stop sign. "The boy's in a bad mood, and I know just how to make him feel better, _if_ he'll let me..."

Law looks back and forth between the two adults. If he stays here, he'd definitely keep getting nasty glares from this bartender for dissing his boss / major customer / whatever big shot the blond might be.

On the other hand, if he agrees to go with the latter, the pink-clad guy would just bang him as soon as they close the door. But after sex, the prospect of lazing away in a tranquil room until morning does sound very tempting...

"I have one condition," he demands from the guy beside him.

"Name it."

"I don't have to tell you anything that I don't want to -- name, phone number, anything else you might ask."

The man's smile grows wider, lights glinting off his odd sunglasses.

"I'm okay with that. Now..."

He holds his upturned hand out to Law.

"...Shall we?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"God... Anngh~ Fuck, _yesss._ "

Lying on his stomach with his legs spread apart like a whore, Law moans profanities into his pillow as he's being fucked to oblivion. For a guy well in his late thirties, the blond seems to be still in his sexual prime. His solid body blankets Law's back, not moving much, but his hips are humping Law's ass like there's no tomorrow. Each thrust grinds the underside of Law's erection into the sheets, making the soft satin chafe his genitals as well as his sensitized nipples.

Arms stretched beyond his head, Law holds onto the metal headboard bars for dear life. The older male plows into him so hard Law swears he can feel his innards jiggling around. 

He's sure that whoever's in the adjacent room can hear him yelling when he goes through the most intense orgasm he's ever experienced. Law has no idea what nonsensical utterances his mouth is spewing. He just knows that he sounds raucous. Out of control. Utterly wrecked. 

Toes scrabbling against the sheets, he struggles to breathe as the adult pounds into him mercilessly, causing him to grunt into his arm. It's pleasure bordering on pain, how his spent cock is squished between his own pubic bone and the soiled sheets. He silently prays that the blond comes soon, or he might actually faint from over-stimulation in the back and front.

Eventually, the heavens above answer to his plea. Those heavy hips jerk erratically before thrusting balls-deep into Law one last time. Law's rim instinctively clenches around the thick dick, and his gasping is almost as loud as the other's moans.

Law is able to breathe easier when the older male gets off his back. While he remains there on the sheets, face down and limbs asunder like a rag doll, he feels the bed dip to the side then hears the wet splat of the blond's used condom hitting the bottom of the trash bin. 

"Where have you been all my life?" Law sighs into his pillow, satisfied in every way possible.

The blond throws himself onto the vacant side of the king bed, head propped on his palm.

"I'm always here because I run this club. Why didn't  _you_ come here sooner?"

Law turns to face the speaker.

"Was busy being a good boy and studying, _duh_."

"I'm guessing you're the type that gets straight A's?"

"So what? Good grades still couldn't get me the job I want."

"Ho? Does this have something to do with you being cranky earlier?" 

"..."

"Come on, doll face. You can tell me what's the problem. I believe I'm old enough to know the solution to almost every problem in life."

"You can't solve this one."

"Try me."

Law moves to get up but is embarrassed to find that he can't due to his aching spine, the result of being fucked so roughly in this supine position. With a smug smirk, the blond bastard helps turn him onto his side.

"I'm supposed to have graduated by now. My grades are awesome, except for one course. The professor's appendix exploded before he could finish grading our papers, so my grade for this subject is still pending. He'll be back to grade us in time for the graduation ceremony, but it'd be too late for me to apply for the..."

He pauses, deciding whether to disclose this piece of information.

"...the hospital that I want to work in."

"You're a med student?"

Nod.

"Which hospital is it?"

Law opens his mouth, closes it in contemplation, before opening it again.

"Baroque Hospital."

Those blue eyes widen, but Law doesn't know what exactly he said that elicited such a reaction. Baroque Hospital is a high-class hospital. Maybe this guy thinks it's something out of Law's league.

"What's your name?"

This time, Law's lips stay sealed. He shakes his head, eyes lowering to his pillow. 

"Alright, I got an idea. Let's do it this way."

He sits up and stretches over Law's form to grab his iPhone next to his rosy shades on the nightstand and proceeds to call someone with the speakers turned on. Law realizes that it's a video call when the guy lifts the device to his face. The other party finally picks up and the screen displays a grumpy-looking adult.

Sweet Jesus. Though with his neck-length black hair let down, Law recognizes the angled contours of that face. It's Sir Crocodile, the founder of Baroque Hospital. In the flesh (sort of).

Law's starting to wonder who the smiling son of a bitch sitting beside him is.

"Hello, old frie-"

"You dare call me at this ungodly hour. Pray tell why the fuck does it have to be a video, bird brain?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My professor's appendix really did explode before the start of one semester. He's fine now :D


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"It's not like I interrupted your beauty sleep, Croc. I can see the blueish light from your laptop monitor reflecting off your silk pajamas. You're still working anyway."

The hospital owner rolls his eyes.

"This better be important. And put a damn shirt on, you Neanderthal."

"I got an offer for you," the blond says, totally oblivious of the other's reprimand.

"For the last time, I'm not going to join your stupid orgy joints--"

"No, not that one, though I do hope you'll agree to it some day. See, your HR just finalized a batch of new recruits, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"So I want you to personally reconsider one boy's application."

Now aware of what this conversation is about, Sir Crocodile’s eyelids lower in disappointment.

"Doflamingo, you know I don't accept mediocre candidates. I don't care if he's your nephew or your employee’s son or whatever. If he couldn't even pass HR's minimum criteria than he's not up to my standards."

"At least just pick up his resume and take a look at it for some seconds? I'll stop randomly visiting your office for a week if you do."

"A month."

"Two weeks. 

"Three."

"Two and a half if you read the boy's profile right now. Get your nightshift staff to scan and send it to you by email or something. I want to see you really do it."

Raising his index finger, Sir Crocodile signals this 'Doflamingo' guy to hold the line before reaching for his other smartphone (because rich guys always have two or three handy). While he speed dials a number, Law gets a clear view of the man's ring-studded fingers.

"Valentine," Sir Crocodile says to the receiver, putting the phone on loud speaker as well so Doflamingo can hear. 

"Yes, sir."

"Drop whatever you're doing and run to the recruitment department. Have the guard break the password lock pad if you must. Find and take photos of the application package of a person named...?"

The blond looks elsewhere in Law's direction, pretending that he's recalling Law's name when in fact he can't because the student refused to tell him. Realizing how Doflamingo's being courteous by not revealing that he's currently naked in bed with him, Law hurriedly scribbles his name on the hotel's bedside notepad for the blond, who then reiterates it to the hospital owner.

"Ah! Trafalgar D. Water Law."

"...named Trafalgar D. Water Law. It should be in the 'Rejected' basket. On the double, Valentine."

While waiting for her to complete the task, the two adults chat about trending stocks, ways to outsmart the new tax structure, and other shady shit that Law tries to comprehend. 

"Got it," Sir Crocodile finally announces when his second smartphone starts to ping continuously. His scrupulous eyes skim the screen while his brows knot.

"How the hell is this boy not a successful candidate? His transcript's flooded with A's and his summer externship at Flevence Hospital was outstanding. Wait a minute. Don't tell me he's one of those whacko geniuses? I don't want a socially awkward new graduate."

"Fufu. He's not a cuckoo, of that I can assure."

"Then why was he rejected?" wonders Sir Crocodile.

"He hasn't officially graduated yet. I mean he will be, but the grade for one course is still pending because the prof's recovering from something, so Law couldn't meet your HR's requirement of a proper Bachelor's degree before the submission deadline."

"Let me see... The course that's still missing a grade is Analysis of Shakespeare's Poetry. The hell? I don't give a rat's ass about this subject. It's not as if he'll need to recite Romeo and Juliet to dying patients."

"Exactly. So can you consider taking him in?"

"Very likely. I'll arrange to meet him in person for some more questions tomorrow at five p.m. That's the only free slot I have. I suppose contacting him through you would be faster than waiting for my HR employees to start working in the morning. Do you happen to know if he'll be available?"

Somewhere at Doflamingo's side, Law nods his head like a bobbing toy.

"I think so. I'll notify him for you."

"Great. Anything else?"

"Nah. Thanks, buddy. See you later, alligator."

"Good riddance, pink menace."

Sir Crocodile's face disappears from Doflamingo's screen. He places the phone back on the nightstand before pushing the smaller male down on the comfy bed once more.

"Just who the fuck are you, Mister?" Law asks as the blond rolls on top of him.

"The guy who you're going to thank with another round of sex. This time, now that you know my name, I want you to _scream_  it with gratitude," Doflamingo says with a suave grin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the smutty finale. Lemme proofread it just one more time!


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

"No, seriously, who are you?" Law persists while Doflamingo frots against his thigh, getting both their dicks hard with the friction.

"Donquixote Doflamingo, owner of this love hotel, that nightclub, the whorehouse next door, the strip show opposite here, and everything else along this street of sin."

Dressrosa Street is hands-down the city's most popular adult entertainment center, but Law never knew that every block belongs to the same person.

"Oh, I'm also Croc's MBA classmate. _That's_ the part you wanted to know, right? About how we got to know each other."

Looks like Law came to sulk in the right place at the right time. Without Doflamingo’s aid, his CV would have ultimately gone to the shredder.

His thoughts scatter when Doflamingo bends down to kiss him. They grind their erection against each other's leg, hips jerking and gyrating by pure instinct.

The younger male blindly fishes for lube and another condom packet on the nightstand. Pushing Doflamingo's shoulder away until he's in a sitting position, Law sidles onto his lap. If the blond wants a thank you fuck then Law's going to make it worth the golden opportunity that he graciously granted to Law. He bites one corner of the foil packet in order to squeeze out some lube before reaching down past his fully erect cock, further between his legs to his back entrance.

Hands on Law's thighs, Doflamingo watches his every action with an appreciative smile as Law stretches his own hole. Law's eyelids droop coquettishly while he plays with his rim, groaning through clenched teeth.

Shortly after, Law rips the foil and puts the condom on the dewy tip of Doflamingo's hard cock, rolling the rubber down the length as deliberately as possible by groping and stroking the wide girth. Next he crosses his wrists behind the taller male's neck and squats over Doflamingo's awaiting erection. The blond holds his shaft in place so Law can sink down smoothly. Using Doflamingo's muscled shoulders as leverage, Law starts riding him at a swift pace.

"Mm-mm, I definitely like it better when you're on top. So _frisky_ ~"

Now that Doflamingo's opened the conversation, Law decides to ask something.

"I don't get it, though. What do you gain from helping me-- _Ohh!"_ he shouts when the round glans rams his bundle of nerves from the perfect angle.  _"_ Businessmen don't do free favors. If you expect me to serve as your booty call for life then -- _Nnngh-_ \- then I'm scramming outta here," Law jokes as he moves up and down.

"Fufu, as appealing as it sounds, that's too demanding," pants Doflamingo. "Let's just say that in the future, if you happen to spot my name on some surgery waiting list, do bring me to the front of the queue."

"A fast-track pass? Sure thing, Mister. You'll be my VIP patient."

"Ah-ah-ah~ I thought I told you to scream my _name_ ," the blond tuts, highlighting the word with a potent upward thrust that has Law doing exactly what he's ordered to do.

Their hips move in sync, pistonning into one another. Doflamingo's dick burrows deep and rough into Law, ripping shameless moans from his throat. His cock is spritzing pre-cum all over their stomachs. The two fuck with enthusiasm, until Law can feel the coil inside his belly about to snap.

Then Doflamingo's phone goes off.

Flashing a mischievous grin, the blond leans forward to retrieve his phone. With Doflamingo's dick still embedded in him, Law tries to stop him but his arms are too short compared with the tall adult's grasping range. The caller ID 'Croc' is displayed on the screen.

Having made up his mind that forfeiting an orgasm is better than letting his future boss hear his salacious sounds, Law lifts himself up from Doflamingo's slick member. However, Doflamingo pulls him back down by the hip bone with his free hand and Law involuntarily impales himself on the ridiculously long length once more. The impact on his sweet spot makes him see stars as his legs fail him. To prevent escape, Doflamingo captures both of Law's wrists in one hand, so Law has to hold in his voice as best as he can at such proximity to the phone because his career life and honor  _does_ depend on it.

"Miss me much?" the blond greets Sir Crocodile casually, as if he weren't in the middle of fucking a young graduate's brains out. This time it’s a normal phone call, but Law can sort of make out Sir Crocodile’s words anyway.

"You overestimate yourself, pinky. I just wanted to make sure that I heard you properly. You recommended buying RLG's shares, correct?"

Doflamingo pelvis surges up and Law takes in a sharp breath of air at how the guy's penis grazes his sensitive walls. He attempts to wiggle away but can't due to the vice-like grip around his wrists.

"Yes~ Red Line Group. My sources tell me that the group already finalized its plan to build another condominium. This is the best time to buy its shares before everyone else jumps on the bandwagon and the price skyrockets."

The sensation of the blond's dick squished firmly against his engorged prostate is too much. Law's peak is spiraling and he can't stop it, can't stopitcan'tstopi--

 

**_Squirt!!!_ **

 

Head tossed back in ecstasy with his mouth shaped in a muted moan, Law's eyes roll into their sockets as his climax ripples through his core. The sensation melts his spine and wrecks his nerves. Denied vocal expression, his body releases its built-up energy in the form of bucking his hips wildly, to milk as much pleasure from the dick inside him as possible. The only thing preventing him from toppling backwards is the hand clamped around his wrists.

Time goes on forever, until he feels another warm hand on his trembling thigh.

"You can make noises now. I already ended the call."

So Law gasps aloud as Doflamingo lowers his head onto the pillow and pins his wrists above it. With Law's ass still in his lap, the older male tentatively thrusts into him once, pushing a weak spurt of fluid out of the latter's cock which is starting to comply with gravity. Law releases an exhausted cry, voice cracking at the edges.

"Can't... anymore..." he rasps. Hands immobilized, he brings his thighs together as a feeble effort to restrict the other’s movement.

"Pfft, yes, you can. Doctors aren't the only ones who know that men can have multiple orgasms with the proper techniques. Fortunately for you, I know quite a lot of them."

"M-Mercy..."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, boy.  _I_ haven't come yet. Let me show you some stuff that they don’t teach in class~"

Doflamingo pulls his erection out agonizingly slow, so that Law’s sphincters cling to the huge shaft on its way out. Then the blond presses his cock back in so deep Law feels as if it’s prodding at his guts. He soon yields to the tenacious thrusts and his stubborn legs fall apart to the sides, allowing Doflamingo to pick up a punishing rhythm that sets Law’s body aflame once again as promised.

 

 


End file.
